Wired headsets as defined above are typically used in offices, call centres and the like. The wire connects the headset with external equipment, such as a telephone, a computer or the like. The headset comprises at least one earphone and a wearing device for attaching the earphone to the head of the user, such that sound from the earphone speaker enters the ear canal.
Headsets and earphones can be secured to a user's head by different wearing devices. As examples, these can comprise a headband, a neckband, an “earring” surrounding the outer ear or an ear hook. Sometimes ear loop, ear hanger, or ear brace are used instead of the term ear hook. An ear hook is a curved or essentially C-shaped device, which is attached to a headset device, such as a headset housing, an earphone or the like. In order to mount the headset on the ear, the ear hook is arranged around the auricle, such that it partly encircles the root of the auricle and extends in the so-called post auricular sulcus. The term “root of the auricle” refers to the area of the outer ear where it protrudes from the side of the head. Postauricular sulcus is the depression behind the ear next to the head. The “auricle” is the externally visible cartilaginous structure of the external ear. Synonyms for auricle are “pinna” or “outer ear”.
It is often desirable for the user to choose whether the earphone shall be placed at the left or the right ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,018 discloses a wired headset. The earring 2 of the headset is by means of a pivotal coupling link 6 connected to a holding ring 7, which holds an earphone housing 8. Due to the pivotal coupling link 6, the headset can be adapted from left ear use to right ear use or vice versa by turning the holding ring 7 approximately 180° in relation to the earring 2. When the headset is attached to the ear of a user, the earring 2 surrounds the outer ear and the coupling link 6 points forward. As the wire 10 leaves the earphone housing 8 directly opposite the coupling link 6, the wire points backwards. This causes a torque as the gravity exerts a downward force on an increased lever arm, which unbalancing the headset. If the wire-receiving notch in the holding ring 7—shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,018—was located so that the wire was pointing downwards during use, this would only be the case when the headset is worn on the left or right ear. A turning through 180° of the holding ring 7 would cause the notch to point upwards.